I00004
Original title: “In The Basement” Date added: 08/05/13 Date stored: 08/05/13 It was late. A Friday night, maybe? I can't remember, it all happened so fast. Here's how the worst thing I could ever experience happened. I was sitting in the living room with my wife Jen and our 6 year old boy Chris. We were sitting on our couch, watching Cars due to the fact that we couldn't watch anything inappropriate for Chris. Everything was nice, the T.V. brightly lit the room and Chris' eyes were glued to the screen. Around halfway through the movie, we ran out of popcorn. Of course, we all wanted some more, so I got up from my comfortable position, bits and pieces of popcorn fell of my shirt and onto the floor. I walked over to the cabinet above the fridge, my back facing the basement door, which was slightly ajar. I don't know what it is about that unfinished, damp basement, but it gave me the creeps. Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling, I opened the cabinet and looked around at the foods. Chips Ahoy, Chris' favorite. Next to the cookies was the box that had the popcorn bags in it. I reached up and grabbed it, then put it in the microwave. I heard from inside the bag that mouthwatering "pop" as it was turning into the buttery goodness we loved. With the kernals popping and Cars playing, I couldn't really hear anything. But I did hear something. Something that chilled me to the bone. I heard creaking......not just any creaking, but the basement door creaking open. I looked quickly towards the door. It was even more ajar then before. Completely confused and creeped out, I just directed my full attention the popping kernals in the microwave. DING!! The popcorn was done. I grabbed the popcorn and somewhat jogged to the couch, purposely avoiding eye contact with the door. When I sat down, My wife could sense something was wrong. She leaned over and whispered "what's wrong, honey?" I looked at her with a fake smile "nothing honey, everything is fine." She nodded her head and returned back to watching the movie with Chris. After the movie ended, it was around 9:00. I know, I know, not very late. But we were tired from work. I grabbed Chris under his armpits and hoisted him up. I looked at him and said in a happy tone "Time for bed buddy!" He didn't react, his attention directed toward something behind me. I turned around slowly and saw what he was looking at, the basement door. I fast-walked up the stairs and put him in his bed. I tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Chris, I love you." He looked a little scared, but I figured it was just the regular monster in the closet type thing. But I was wrong, I should have stayed with him. But I didn't and I regret it to this day. I walked to the door, flicked the lights off, and went to bed. I woke up to a scream, a scream.......from Chris' room. I rushed to his room and turned on the light. At the end of his bed was a hunched figure, black as pitch. The damn thing had no mouth! But It's eyes were bulging like a flies eyes, and were a faint glowing yellow color, no pupils. It's legs were skinny and it's feet were horribly disfigured and only had three clawed toes. It's arms hung to the ground with 8 clawed fingers on each hand. I was frozen with fear, I couldn't move. The thing turned it's head toward me, then back to Chris, who was shaking and crying. The creature swung it's left arm......cutting....Oh God.....Cutting my little boy's head clean off. I snapped back into reality and charged the thing. But when I got within punching distance the thing evaporated into a cloud of red mist. I broke down in tears. My wife woke up and came rushing into the room. She saw Chris' headless body and screamed then fainted. I called the police, and told them my story. They didn't believe it, which I expected. The final story was that someone broke in, but I know that's not what happened. That thing did it.....and it's not finished yet. The next night me and my wife were mourning. Our life was perfect. We had a beautiful boy, but he's......he's gone now. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but boy was I wrong. We fell asleep surprisingly quickly which was odd because we were so grief-stricken. It was in the middle of the night and I woke up to a door slamming. It was our bedroom door. I got up and turned the lights on. I saw my wife walk down the stairs. She had a tendency to sleep walk so I followed her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned down the hallway, toward the basement door. Fuck, I thought to myself. Of all places she goes their! Oh well, I thought, I guess I have no choice. She went into the basement and I stayed at the stairs, I was still scared of the place even more now due the fact that a murderous demon was in our house. she turned the lights on and in the corner was the thing. I screamed and ran to my wife. But the creature lept about 8 feet forward and stuck his claws straight through her neck. My wife.....She.....She muttered a few words as she slowly died. "He....He is the Shadow Strider...." she choked on her blood and passed. The "Shadow Strider" looked at me and pulled his hand out of my wife's neck. I ran, I just ran. I slammed the door and ran out the door. I didn't care about my things or my house, I just ran. I took refuge in my neighbors house. I didn't tell them about the Shadow Strider because I knew they would think I was insane and send me to a mental hospital. I just told them I needed help. That was three hours ago. I know he will get me, and my neighbors. He always is in your basement, even if you don't know it. Don't try to look for him, don't even acknowledge his presence, your better off. Category:New Additions Category:I